naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shuhei Hisagi
Shuhei Hisagi '''is the co-lieutenant of the Ninth Squad under current captain Kensei Muguruma, alongside co-lieutenant Mashiro Kuna. His former captain was Kaname Tosen. Background Physical Appearance Shuehi Hisagi is a tall and lean-built man with dark grey eyes, short black hair that falls against his face and coming down near his ears, and three scars straight over his eye that lead down to his right cheek (gained in the past during a Hollow attack). Additionally, he has the number "69" tattooed on his left cheek (inspired by Kensei Muguruma, who saved him from a Hollow when he was young), as well as a blue-striped tattoo running down across his left cheek and the bridge of his nose. He wears a choker around his throat and matching armbands on both upperarms. These have explosive properties in them. Hisagi wears a sleeveless shihakusho, and has the lieutenant insignia tied to his left arm. Personality Hisagi is an extremely mature, stern and calm individual, a state that is slightly at odds with his somewhat punk-like appearance. He usually takes responsibility and tends to avoid violence when possible. He seems to be virtuous, much like his captain's image; their views often coincide until it is revealed that Kaname Tosen is a subordinate of Sosuke Aizen. After Tosen betrays the Soul Society with Aizen and Ichimaru, Hisagi forms a friendship with Tosen's former friend, Captain Sajin Komamura with both of them resolving to open Tosen's eyes to the truth. He is often seen in the company of the Third Squad lieutenant, Izuru Kira. He comes from the lower class, but when he is pressed for cash, he is ready to rely on any free food source available, including one provided by someone as obtuse and snotty as Second Squad lieutenant, Marechiyo Omaeda. History Powers and Abilities Zanjutsu Prowess *Expert Swordsman Specialist: Reluctant to use his Zanpakuto's Shikai or Bankai forms, Hisagi has trained to become especially skilled at swordsmanship so he wouldn't have to rely on both. He has shown to be very crafty with his Zanpakuto as his skills are great enough to regularly fight opponents who released their Zanpakuto while his remains sealed, only relying on his own Zanpakuto's released form as a last resort. **Kusarigamajutsu Master: While afraid of his Zanpakuto's Shikai, Hisagi has shown to be highly proficient in its use, using his mastery of a variation of Kusarigamajutsu (which features fighting at a distance with substantial usage of the chains to ensnare opponents, as well as using his Zanpakuto as a long-ranged, throwing weapon). This allows Hisagi to fight using a large variety of attack angles and styles. Shunpo Prowess *Shunpo Expert: Hisagi is proficient enough in Shunpo to keep up with lieutenant-level Soul Reapers and even at certain ocassions, captain-level Soul Reapers. His skill allows him to move fast enough to dodge a vast majority of multiple Bala blasts that are fired at him. Kido Prowess *Kido Expert: Hisagi is well-verse enough in Kido to have an understanding of at least fairly high-level Kido spells without incantation, most noticeably Bakudo No. 62. Hakuda Prowess *Hakuda Expert: Hisagi has also shown himself to be a highly proficient fighter even when unarmed. During the Bount Invasion, Hisagi demonstrated great skill by incapacitating several possessed Soul Reapers. In battle, he has shown himself to be tremendously agile and is able to attack from various angles with great dexterity. Other Skills *'''Expert Tactician *'Enhanced Strength': Hisagi possesses a considerable amount of strength. He easily lifted and slammed the giant Ayon into the ground with his Shikai. He even sent Kazeshini crashing through a nearby wall with a single elbow strike during the Sword Beasts Campaign. *'Enhanced Endurance': Hisagi possesses a high level of resilience and stamina, evidenced by his ability to take heavy damage from Ayon, and be able to fight and ultimately defeat his former captain, despite receiving further grievous injuries. Spiritual Power *'Great Spiritual Power': Being a lieutenant of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, Shuhei boasts a high level of spiritual energy. Upon gaining Bankai, this power increases on a scale of 5-10, which makes him a captain-class Soul Reaper (despite his rank as a lieutenant). His Reiatsu is green. Zanpakuto Kazeshini (Wind to Death): Hisagi's Zanpakuto looks like a regular katana with an octangular tsuba and a red hilt. Kazeshini is a Meele-Type Zanpakuto. *'Shikai': Kazeshini's Shikai command is "Reap". When released, it takes the form of two Kusarigama-like weapons, each with two scythe blades, with one inverted, giving it the resemblance of a pinwheel. The blades are connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain. While in Shikai form, Kazeshini can be swung by its chains in large circles, allowing the bladed portion to spin like a fan. The chains are extendible, giving Hisagi great ranged ability. Kazeshini can also be used for entangling an opponent's sword, or other weapons; It can even immobilize opponents. Although he dislikes the shape of his weapon, he is extremely proficient in wielding them; he uses them as projectiles and controls them at range by moving its chains, making Kazeshini's paths unpredictable. Shikai Special Ability *'Kubikake' (Neck-Hanging) *'Bankai': Fukisarashi Kazeshini (Jagged Demon Wind to Death): When his Bankai is activated, Shuhei's Shikai form of dual Kusarigama-like weapons transforms into a single, large black scythe with a jagged upper blade and a sharpened bottom end. The scythe has no hilt, but from the base to the handle section, it has dark-grey cloths wrappings around it, and at the hilt's base, it has a long black chain that can be used the same way his Shikai was used in. Bankai Special Ability: The Scythe form of Shuhei's Bankai carries the same aspects as his Shikai, but has two new techniques: *'Kurikaze' (Neck-Killing) Equipment *Explosive Bands Relationships Friends/Allies *Izuru Kira (Best friend, childhood classmate, and partner-in-combat) *Sajin Komamura *Kensei Muguruma (Captain) *Mashiro Kuna (Co-lieutenant) *Momo Hinamori (Childhood Classmate) *Renji Abarai (Close friend and childhood classmate) *Tetsuzaemon Iba *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Karin Kurosaki *Orihime Inoue *Rangiku Matsumoto (Love interest) *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Kaname Tosen (Former Captain) Enemies *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) *Sosuke Aizen *Hollows *The Arrancars *The Espada *The Reigai *Kageroza Inaba *Oko Yushima Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Soul Reapers Category:Soul Reaper Lieutenants Category:Ninth Squad Category:Thirteen Court Guard Squads Category:Team Karakura (Temporarily Members) Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Expert Swordsmen Specialists Category:Kusarigamajutsu Masters Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kido Experts Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Kurasrigamajutsu Masters Category:Bankai Users